The Teen Oracles
Originally the team was formed to become a teenage psychic group for the UJLA, when the UJLA voted against creating a Junior UJLA the team decided to become a team seperate from the UJLA. Paying homage to the first psychic RLSH group called The Oracles these young aspiring RLSH took the name The Teen Oracles. With gear supplied by the UJLA the Teen Oracles are a global teenage RLSH team that together protects their respective areas from crime. Members who can quantum jump can use their abilities to stop global threats threatening the Earthes of other universes. Members who can enter other dimensions and sense portals can help fight off evil spirits and demons threatening our world. Junior Members Members under the age of thirteen are considered Junior members, their main job is to assist full members with tasks they need help with. *Jash alias Oblivion Oblivion's Team Role = Back up, assist full members of the Teen Oracles with any tasks they need assistance with. Paranormal Tracker, tracks paranormal creatures for the Teen Oracles, he is able to track paranormal creatures all over the world and defeats those that pose as a threat also a master quantum jumper and strong psiconic. Oblivion's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:JashouxOblivion *Vegeta alias Eagle (Junior member because under 13) Eagle's Team Role = Junior Member acting as an oracle for full members Eagle's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Vegeta8370 Members *JetBlackRLSH JetBlackRLSH's Team Role = Oracle watches site activity, compiles investigation information so that all information gathered in an investigation could be contained in one file. JetBlackRLSH's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jetblackrlsh *Kid Flash Kid Flash's Team Role = Watches the communication network and HQ, serves as admin Kid Flash's Contact Info = Message Wall:bigguy132l *Niajhay alias Thunder Fist Thunder Fist's Team Role = Recruiter, recruits new members to the Teen Oracles. Paranormal tracker helps track paranormal creatures for the Teen Oracles. Thunder Fist's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Niajhay_Watkis *Unknown alias Shadow Shadow's Team Role = Gadget Vendor sells gadgets to members of the Teen Oracles. Recruiter recruits new members to the Teen Oracles. Shadow's Contact Info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Truely_Unknown *Ang alias Hell Fire Hell Fire's Team Role = Supervisor, supervises the TO as a member of the UJLA Hell Fire's Contact Info = Message Wall:Hell Fire *Paragal alias Cross *Xuberant alias Wolf Wolf's Team Role = Oracle Wolf's contact info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Xuberant *Auralightmessmore alias Aura *Shadowmentor alias Silver *Malikmay12 alias Balder Balder's Team Role = Back up, assist members of the Teen Oracles with any tasks they need assistance with. Balder's contact info = http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Malikmay12 Challengers/Criminals/Criminals with abilities When you fight crime people will challenge you, create gimmicks, and will sometimes become very upsessed with you. This section will list known challengers, repeat criminals, and criminals who use abilities that the Teen Oracles have encountered. *Black magic Classified as Challenger Uses complex logic problems to attempt to embarass heroes as a gimmick. He was first encountered by JetBlackRLSH *Dark Jash Classified as Criminal with Abilities A version of Jash from another universe who wants to take over our universe. He was first encountered by Oblivion *Red Stripes Classified as a Group of Criminals with abilities A group of psychic orphans who were gathered together into a network. This group kills psychics and takes over the Earthes of other universes. They are identified by their red stripes they wear on their clothing. They were first encountered by JetBlackRLSH *Tarek and the Dark Siders Classified as a Criminal with abilities A psychic who claims to control a team of Dark Users known as the Dark Siders. He believes himself to be a god, and wishes to destroy the Earth and create a new planet in its place, a utopian planet. *The Deciever Classified as a Criminal with abilities Oblivion's father, a practitioner of black magic. He is posessed by a demon and is a very cruel person. He has done many unspeakable things and still is doing unspeakable things to this day. He is very persuasive and is able to talk people into doing his bidding easily. He is able to hypnotise people by looking into their eyes. He is very dangerous. He was first encountered by Oblivion *The Watkis Family Classified as Criminals with abilities The Watkis family works with black magic, santanism, the occult, murder and drugs. They have done many crimes and are connected with many evils. Was first encountered by Thunder Fist Allies to the Teen Oracles This section will include teams and indviduals who are not members of the Teen Oracles but are allies who assist the Teen Oracles fight the good fight against evil. *RavenWalker A very powerful psychic who is able to ki transform, Ki strike, Sense Ki, and levitate. She can fly to about the height of a three story building, and as fast as a jet. Raven is very powerful but she wishes not to join our team, she works strictly alone but she says that if there is ever a global threat that she will assist us in battle. *Blue Stripes A group of psychic orphans who were gathered together into a network. This group invesitgates crimes done by criminals across the multiverse. They are enemies with their counterpart organization the Red Stripes. They can be identified by the blue stripes they wear on their clothing. *UJLA A shadow vigilante group located in Cleveland, Ohio. The UJLA supplies the Teen Oracles with gadgets and suits. *Shadowmentor and her Family A very powerful demon with expertise in many psionic abilities, including the ability to control werewolves. In the case of a global threat Shadowmentor a.k.a Silver and her family are ready to help the Teen Oracles fight off the threat and protect the Earth. The Special Chat There is a chat for The Teen Oracles on the psionic internet I (bigguy132l) created. In order to access it, you must have a client. The client HAS to be something you can actually do; otherwise, it won't work. Once you have created your client, you must direct it to an address I or Jet will tell you on the chat if you PM one of us. How to Team up with Members Who are not in your Area You can project Astral Energy Clones to assist fellow Teen Oracle members who are in different areas from you. If anyone needs backup you can simply create an Astral Energy Clone and command it to find and assist your fellow Teen Oracle member. Because Astral Energy Clones have a mind of their own they can assist your fellow Teen Oracle members without much effort on your own part. Making assisting your fellow teammates easy, fast and simple. Teen Oracles HQ Kid Flash has developed a virtual world inside of the WWPI that can be used as a team meeting place. To access it go to the URL of the virtual world on the WWPI (contact Kid Flash to retrieve the URL). Then visualize a helmet that plugs into your mind WARNING: This is stronger than the visor, do not do this while RLSHing. While visualizing the helmet your senses are cut off in order to enter the virtual world and you will be in danger if you do this while RLSHing. Now that you are visualizing the helmet the virtual world will become fully immersive and you will be able to meet up with your fellow Teen Oracle teammates. DISCLAIMER: While you are in the HQ, you might feel compressed. That is because the ENTIRE HQ is contained in a single psi ball. Do not be frightened; once you return to your regular body, the compressed feeling will go away. You can also send an astral energy clone into the WWPI and have a clone stationed in the HQ at all times. Rooms: *Training Room, where you train against constructs *Main Room, which has computers with a connection to the regular internet, monitors, and a loudspeaker system, which Kid Flash can speak through PsiWorld Like a home away from home Psiworld is a dimension created by Oblivion. It contains many luxuries as well as many dimensional entities. PsiWorld is used as a second HQ for those unable to use the WWPI or those who would like to have a little fun inbetween patrols. Psi World can be accessed by astral projecting with the intent of entering Psi World. *Pegasi stables *Moon A moon in the dimension has with on it chimeras. They are on the moon in order to keep them away from the HQ they are creatures that are on not supposed to be in the dimension that are very dangerous. *Dragon Cave A cave within the HQ contains dragons. *Training Room *HQ building *Psi Room Library *Werewolf training room *Hot Springs *And more